theeverythingeverythingfandomcom-20200214-history
Sacrifices to be made part 1 -The Doctor
10th Chapter of Doctor Who: Break it 11th Chapter is right this way--> http://theeverythingeverything.wikia.com/wiki/Meanwhile...-Riversong Summary This one doesn't have a unique summery Story The Doctor came out an exit wearing a fezz, two wrist-watches shaped and built to be galiferian under the cuffs of his sleeves,pen sticking out his jacket pocket, and a big brown broom in his other hand. Rory and Amy are musing over the Doctor’s choice to bring out from his closet. “I’ll be back in a minute.” The Doctor comments, setting some coordinates into the main old fashioned time watch. He quickly wrote a letter on some paper that had been in his tweed pocket. The Doctor slipped it into an envelope. “And you two do not panic if I do not come back in a minute. Rory, put this into the mailbox right after I leave.’ Rory is handed the note. Amy is confused. “You are making no sense,” Amy said, “You just made a conflicting reasurrence.” “I’m making perfect sense,” The Doctor finally clicks a button on his watch. “You just are not keeping up.” In a flash, the Doctor is transported from his TARDIS ...and into the weeping angels cave’s forest. “Oops.” The Doctor looks down to the silver screen monitor. “Wrong place.” bam bm bam bam The Doctor jumps into a big bush. “Doctor!” Amy’s younger self is heard. “Can I open my eyes now?” You are doing this for River and Amelia. The Doctor tells himself, mentally. “Forget the doctor,” Caleb’s voice comes through the scenery as an unexpected fog. “he’s not coming back.” “Yea, so uncover your eyes,” Sam’s child voice is apparently not caring. No, Amelia! The Doctor rushes into the location where Amy and the twins were standing. “No!” The Doctor protests, waving his sonic screwdriver. “I do not want to lose another friend of mine!” He gives the girls a scolding expression. “Easier to scold children in my 9th face.” He could see fear and wonder in the young Pond’s eyes. She has the image of a weeping angel in her other eye.”Please, close your eyes for me.” “Don’t--” “You two, you have no idea who you are messing with.” The Doctor points his sonic screwdriver at the twins. “Leave before I decide wiping your existence.” The twins droop their heads as they left. “Do you really?..” Amelia looks at the Doctor, tilting her head. The Doctor cheerfully smiles, as a child would smile. “Nope, no idea when and where they were born.” The Doctor sits down on a boulder taking a break from standing so much. “I have no clue what those girls are. My Sonic screwdriver cannot identify what Caleb is.” Amy has this confused face . Beeeep weeeoppp. The Doctor puts his hand on Amy’s cheek. “I can’t start to explain why I’m doing this, Amelia.” The Doctor’s eyes are dimmed down a bit in their child like tone to a man who's doing what’s best for his friends. “Please...close your eyes.” Amy closes her eyes. Deeeooo weeo “And remember, the forgotten can always be brought back.” The Doctor’s hands traveled to Amy’s hands. They are soft and so small his hand could become one with hers. What relationship they had now wouldn’t be able to be made again since Rose Tyler had done this to him, in two separate faces. His 10th was made from basically being around the human girl after his 9th regeneration. The Doctor did not easily forget his memorable companions at all. “Be brave,my little pond.” “What do you mean Doctor?” Amy asks, as the Doctor stood up and gets his broomstick. The Twins are no where in sight. dddoooo weeeeoooo The Doctor is zapped right beside the Pandorica. At last. He takes off a space aged time geared watch from his wrist watch. Then the Doctor touches the Pandorica’s left side and backs away to watch it open. A smooth screeech came off as the unusual machinery containing a dozed off version of the Doctor is in sight. “River’s right, two is better than one.” The Doctor carefully puts the loose watch on his counterparts wrist.I must not touch myself. He takes of his fezz and then puts it on his incarnations head. “Next stop, the raging Dalek.” The Doctor stands afar from his Pandorica.Then he is gone in a second a minute before his counterpart is awakened to find a fezz and a strange timewatch, The broomstick is then transported into a cylinder object near to the room containing the Pandorica. The Doctor reappears in front a Dalek. “Dalek must not exterminate!” The Dalek backs away, sounding scared and frightened of the Doctor. The Doctor taps his sonic screwdiver on the Dalek’s lid. “Hit me with your best shot.” The Doctor taunts the Dalek using his index finger. “To save the universe...you must kill me for the sake of rice pudding.” “T-t-t-the rice rice pudding?” The Dalek lowly said, lifting it’s cannon shooter up at the Doctor. -- “Doctor!”A voice from afar shouted, more like Riversong’s voice. --” “Exterminate!” zz-a-z-z-z-z-z-zap River must be cleopatra. The Doctor thought elsewhere. landing on the floor after tumbling down some stairs. Other than that he’s almost fine except for his two weak hearts that required a break or more preferably some rest. The TARDIS must be flown into the crack in time so Vincent Van Gogh could make the painting. The Eleventh Doctor’s counterpart came so he whispers, “Fly the Pandorica into the universe, it’s the only way to reboot it.” He tells himself. “Anything forgotten can always be brought back.” His hearts temporally gave out forcing the Doctor to fall back on the floor. He waits until his counterpart leaves with Amy and Rory. The Doctor forces himself up then touches his ear where a TARDIS bluetooth is seen holding on. “Fly the TARDIS into the crack!” The Doctor said, wasting not a breath,. “It’s not quite what I imagined under the circumstances teaching you two how to fly.” “But it could explode!” Amy’s voice is overheard, in worry and totally in shock. “Ask the Doctor what’ll happen to him!” The Doctor takes the broom from the door and lets the Dalek out. “EXTERMINATE!” The Doctor lets the Dalek go up the fleet of stairs. He has a important part to do mattering the lives of millions in the universe and those he care about. A universe that meant so much to him in so many ways that cannot be said in twenty minutes. It can be seen what he does for the universe, the actions of a mad-mad man who's really an alien from an ET planet. That has humanoid like individual who can regenerate. He opens the door to the room containing the Pandorica. “We saw you die in front of us.” Rory’s voice is overheard. “What’s going on, Doctor?” The Doctor ignores Rory’s question. “Just listen to the directions.” The Doctor begins, waving his hand perhaps not so flulidly and animatedly in the air. “Now...” /End